Betrayal
by ABardsleyButterfly
Summary: "My, my, Commander, has it really been that long?" The tallest of the pair asked, tugging down the black hood to reveal a pair of emotionless grey eyes, resting beneath a pair of sharp black eyebrows, pulled into an unforgiving stare. Erwin froze, as though he had seen a ghost, so Armin was the one who finally spoke, naming the man they had thought dead for 6 years."Corporal Levi?"


A/N So I'm back once more ;) This one is a Attack on Titan fanfic ;D Yuuus. Moving on…. I believe that Eren is 15 when he joins the Corps, however I could be wrong… I'll just assume he's 15. Levi is gonna be like… idek 23? XD Idc If that's not his age, it is now, if he's older that's weird . ;) Moving on…. I get side-tracked too much . Blame the nargles . I'll stop… sorry XD

After that I decided Eren's gonna be 14 initially for the opening, Petra's 21 and Levi can be like 22, I need him as young as possible (sorry!) There's gonna be a 6 year time skip, which will make Eren 19, Levi 27 (I know that adds 5 years to their ages, I mean is as though it's been 6 years but they haven't had their birthday the year its set, get it? Hopefully...) and eyo lookeeey here an OC!

ONE:

 **It had been a peaceful afternoon, the Survey Corps had been out on the 57th expedition beyond the walls, however, a large group of Titans had suddenly appeared and caused the large groups of humans to be scattered among the forest. Eren had somehow managed to stay alongside Levi and his squad, taking down some stray Titans from what appeared to be a pack. However Titans were not intelligent enough to form such a thing… where they? Well that was probably a question for Hange. Anyway, from the pack seemed to emerge an abnormal, which would later be called the female Titan. Despite her size, she had somehow remained hidden from the rest of the Corps, awaiting Levi's Squad and Eren. From there, a battle took place, a battle that left Auruo, Gunther, and Eld dead, most would say Petra and Levi died too, _but how would they know unless they were present?_**

 **After assuming his Titan form to try and saving Petra and Levi, Eren engaged in a fight with the Female Titan, while Petra and Levi attempted to harm the abnormal anyway they could. Things took a turn for the worse, leaving Levi with an injured leg and Petra's gear to snap and fall to the ground, leaving her with a single wire, handing from a tree. In a bid to protect them, Eren did all he could, putting the two individuals on his tongue, protecting them. Of course with the luck the young boy had, the majority of the Corps just had to choose that moment to find them. With the dead bodies of some of the strongest corps members on the floor, and Eren seemingly eating two more, cohering with the enemy, he was fired upon by all angles. Dumbstruck by such a sudden attack, Eren turned to flee, haunted by the final words he heard, shouted by the commander he had admired. _'And don't come back. You're banished Yeager. Banished.'_**

 **Mikasa and Armin probably wouldn't have believed this story if they hadn't seen it with their own eyes, but Eren had defiantly eaten Humanities strongest. What else would he be doing with them in his mouth? Let's just say the Survey Corps jumped to conclusions pretty easily.**

 **Hardened by such words of banishment, Eren turned to flee from their fire, and managed to escape. From that day, 6 years ago, he has not been seen. He is believed dead at the hands of Titans. This is where our sort begins, with 4 hooded strangers.**

The 70th expedition outside the walls was commanded by Ewin, despite being an arm short, he was still alive, though not much could be said for the majority of the Corps. Hange, with her crazy laid back attitude, and tendency to get up close to Titans had been eaten, on the 67th expedition, a couple of months ago. Her loss had hit Titan research hard. The outer wall had, however, been reclaimed and once more protected from the Titans, with the help of one of the squads, formed to include the strongest Humanity had to offer. This squad was led by Mikasa Ackerman, another individual who had also yet to be eaten, despite such a long service in the corps. Armin, a surprising survivor for such an extended period of time had ended up joining the squad as a tactical advisor and strategist. Among the squad were 3 others, Hange had once been a part of the squad too. One of the three was Takano, a man who was a couple of years older than Mikasa and Armin, with a burning passion to defeat Titans, though not as strong of Eren's had been. He possessed a skill that could only be second to Levi's. Mikasa didn't appreciate the fact his talent could possibly surpass her own, but did appreciate his skill in terms of saving the lives of many corps members. The second was Maka, who was a couple of years younger than Mikasa and Armin, from Wall Sina. Despite expectations of her being a spoilt rich brat, the girl showed potential, and was able to bring down Titans with a fair amount of skill, as well as raising morale, she was much like Petra had been. And the last was Kuroii, called Roii for short. Despite having a fair skill set in taking down Titans, her main role was that of a medic. Each squad had recently had one of their members trained as a medic, or gained a medic they had to train in fighting Titans, in a bid to reduce death rates on expeditions. Kuroii and Armin had established a close relationship throughout their time in the squad.

On the 70th expedition, the Corps, whose formations now was father huddles together, rather than spread out, stumbled across two figures, the smaller donned in a green cloak, with familiar wings of freedom littered on the back, hood over their face, and a thin red sword in their hand, assuming a defensive stance. The other figure, who was slightly taller, but still a small build wielded twin swords, poised and ready to attack, wearing a pitch black cloak, hood also up, and standing slightly in front of the smaller figure. The swords, which looked to be a more modified version of the swords the Corps had currently raised against them, were held in a strange manor that looked like the trespassers wrist might break if he applied too much force. His stance said different, it radiated power.

Erwin, who was typically at the front of the Corps since regular formation changes, backed up by Mikasa's squad, spoke first.

"Who are you, why are you outside the wall?" Erwin asked, his voice full of authority, unprepared for the response that would follow.

"My, my, _**Commander**_ , has it really been that long?" The tallest of the pair asked, tugging down the black hood to reveal a pair of emotionless grey eyes, resting beneath a pair of sharp black eyebrows, pulled into an unforgiving stare.

Erwin made some form of sound, which sounded as though he was choking on the air around him, so Armin was the one who finally spoke.

"Corporal Levi?"

TWO:

Everything had gone to chaos after that, Erwin had gone a ghastly shade of white, but Mikasa simply stood, glaring at Erwin. Her brother had been banished on the account of killing Levi and Petra, the very same man stood before them, safe and sound.

"My, what a lovely welcome we received Petra." Levi drawled, turning to the smaller figure who gave a small giggle, and lowered their hood. On the name of Petra, the older members of the Corps snapped their heads up, guilt washing over them for banishing Eren if both were fine. Instead they met the long black hair and chestnut eyes of a small girl, possibly six or seven years old. The girl tucked a stray piece of hair behind her eyes and then looked up, straight at the commander with a stare that only one person could pull off.

"Corporal Levi, what is the meaning of this. We thought you to be dead for nearly 6 years, and your busy gallivanting outside the wall all this time?" Erwin finally demanded, anger and guilt lacing his voice, as he finally found the air and voice he needed.

"Well, you see, why would I come back to a place where I'd be forced to retire, possibly to end up working alongside shitty glasses in her experiments?"

"Retire, what are you on about?" Erwin asked, more confused than angry now.

"Well you see, after a run in with the female Titan, I was injured, I almost lost my leg. Now with your lack of medical knowledge, you would have simply amputated it, thus retired."

"But you were eaten- we saw it!" A voice to the left shouted, emitted from an older man, who must have been there 6 years ago.

"Eaten? You really are such naïve fools, aren't you? Despite being a brat, Yeager wouldn't do such a thing to me and live to tell the tale."

"Eren- is he- and- I-" Mikasa asked, desperation in her voice, washed in with the guilt of believing her brother to have done such a thing.

"Why should I tell you?" Levi asked, sneering.

"He's my-

"Not anymore." Levi smirked, as the young Petra climbed up onto his shoulders.

"And who's this?" Another voice asked, scared of the seemingly merciless young child wielding the katana.

"This is my daughter, Petra Rose Ackerman. Harm her in any way and you'll die." Levi answered, as she stuck her tongue out at the Corps.

 **"Daugh-Daughter-?!"**

 _Now this really did cause the corps to fall into chaos..._


End file.
